The present invention relates to a drawing production aide. In the prior art, devices designed to assist an artist, engineer or architect in drawing are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the aspects and features of the present invention.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,846 to Swank which discloses a microform reader having a grid permanently inserted into the optical system thereof to provide a visual coordinate location within the grid pattern. This is different from the teachings of the present invention which includes many features including a grid designed to be used to allow visualization of a scene for drawing purposes.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,850 to Norek which discloses a drawing table having structure for projecting an image onto the working surface of the table from below to allow tracing. This is different from the teachings of the present invention which contemplates projecting of an image onto the working surface of a table from above with additional features including adjustable focusing and the provision of a separate grid aspect.